Bad Day
by Andrea244
Summary: A short story about a bad day Ulrich has and takes over the school.


Bad day

One day Ulrich sat around his room polishing his gun. All his friends were worried about him. They thought Ulrich was a little to interested in World War 2. He had NAZI symbols all over his notebooks and kept saying German phrases nobody understood. Ulrich got up holding his gun and went to the cafeteria were everyone was. He got on top of a table in the middle of the room and fired at the ceiling twice. People started screaming and tried to leave but Ulrich locked the doors. People started trampling each other. Ulrich then started screaming as loud as he could, "Listen to ME! LISTEN TO ME OR I'LL SHOOT YOU! DON'T MOVE! Sit the FUCK back down!" Ulrich shoot a couple of people to show he was serious and everyone fell silent besides the two screaming people Ulrich shoot. Ulrich started to talk again, "Okay, now everyone, I am in charge of the school for now on and I need an army. I will look through you all and give you a job. You will either be in my army, a personal guard to me, or a laborer. Most will be army men or laborers." Ulrich then went around the cafeteria assigning people. When Ulrich was finished he and his guards went back on a table. The guards now all had guns and Ulrich informed the army they would have there's soon. Ulrich began to speak, "Now that we have that taken care of, in excess of your normal duties as army or worker, you will also be learning German. My goal is for French to be completely wiped out in a few short years. If you all study hard you will be as fluent in German as I am in a short time. Okay, for now everyone go back to your dorms and tomorrow I will explain jobs and appoint leaders. Get a good night sleep, training will be very hard on you all. Now leave." A couple kids unlocked the doors to the cafeteria and everyone walked out orderly. Ulrich was very proud about how that went His plan was going off perfectly.

The next day Ulrich talked to all the workers first in the cafeteria. "Hello, good morning." Ulrich began to speak, "Yesterday I gave you all a card, I hope you have it." Everyone got their's out and Ulrich spoke again, "Very good, comrades. So that, on the card is your assignment. There are lots of different jobs and right now I want you to get in groups according to job." Ulrich said slowly. Everyone scattered and got into groups. "Good, comrades." Ulrich said again slowly. "Now I will assign a leader to each group, teach them quickly about the job and they will be the leader. They call the shoots. You do what they say unless I say so." Ulrich then went around assigning leaders to all the jobs. Ulrich then spook again, "Now everyone you will be in the dorms according to jobs and sit with your job at lunch. And remember everyone should work very hard because if one job fails everyone will pay. Listen to the leaders during training." Ulrich then left the cafeteria to go outside were the army was. "Hello men." Ulrich said loudly to the huge group of boys. "You, men will protect us all from danger---" Ulrich's mouth came open and he started drooling. He had a blank look and didn't move. Ulrich then fell over and had a seizer. Everyone watched and wondered what he was doing. They won't dare go up, Ulrich could kill them. So, they watched for a few minutes until Ulrich was completely still and lifeless. Ulrich had died. The crowd still just looked afraid for a few more minutes until someone finally went up to Ulrich. It was Odd. Odd shook Ulrich and told him to get up but he was dead. Odd noticed blood coming out of Ulrich's mouth and put him down quickly. Odd then spoke to the boys. "Hey, Everyone, Ulrich's dead. I guess now we can tell the police about what happened. Uh and about those 2 people Ulrich killed." The crowd exploded with cheers. Everyone ran off and Odd went to find a phone. By the time Odd got to the phone someone freed the people in the cafeteria and they were running around too. Odd called the police and pretty much after that day everything went back to normal. But Odd would never forget the day his best friend went crazy and suddenly died. He regretted that that's how everyone would remember his best friend. But Odd would remember Ulrich for being a great lover and not for being crazy.

THE END


End file.
